


Never The Truth

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did what she had to do to free her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never The Truth

        She was out of time, Sarah realized as the clock struck midnight. She had no more time in which to make him truly love her, and if she didn't leave now, Toby would be trapped forever as a Goblin. Not as a slave -- she knew he'd take care of him as though he was his own -- but still as a Goblin. She couldn't make him love her, and so she wouldn't love him. She spoke the words at last to make him fall, thankful she could somehow keep her voice from wavering, knowing they'd never be the truth, and freeing her brother.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
